shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Bone Tower Part 15
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 14 Dala: Dear Lord! A Primordial! Chio: '''A what? '''Rinji: Primordial Nekojin, they are said to be direct descendants of the original kind of our race. Over time, the rest of our race began to grow to the size a little bit smaller than humans. said as he watched the fight go on, and Sir George barely holding his own against Jaz, the Primordial Nekojin. They are twice as strong as your everyday Nekojin, and they are hailed as near Gods in the eyes of our leader, the Tribunal. Usagi: '''That's insane... He looks like a Mountain Lion... '''Rinji: He's actually a puma, and it looks like he has some panther heritage. Usagi looked at him oddly and then looked back down as everyone in the crowd gasped and did a syncronized exasperation. Jaz had completely knocked George down with one good swipe of his gigantic paw and slapped off his knightly helm. George hit the ground hard, his shoulderpad coming loose, and his shield flying to the other side of him. Rinji: To harm one of them is a great act of treason in the eyes of Nekoshima's government. Kimi looked over at Rinji, to her surprise, she did not see fear or dismay in Rinji's face. Instead she saw a very bright light of inspiration, determination, and a little bit of anger. She looked to see that his hand was squeezing the hand rail to the point of it cracking. '' '''Rinji:' Which makes me want to tear his lungs out and use them for balloons... through gritted teeth. Sir George lied down on his stomach, trying to get back up while the tremendous Primordial approached him cracking his knuckles and chuckling to himself. As he came close, George lunged his sword up and forward, jabbing it deep into the Cat-monster's abdomen. George: 'Busoshoku: Heavenly Strike! sword shined, causing Jaz to holler in horrible pain. ''The crowd roared with great energy as George pulled his sword out, and Jaz stumbled backward, holding his gut with great pain. '' '''Chio: '''Holy crap! That was awesome! ''George charged the beast once more. With his helmet off, all that was left was his chainmail hood, and it was clear that he was quite the young man, who couldn't have been more than 25. As Jaz commited a fleeting attempt to swat at him, but George skillfully dodged that, and came forward with a devastating slice across Jaz's midsection, blood flew everywhere. George stood behind the beast now, his back turned to him. '''George: turned a black color around his metal gauntlet. Busoshoku: Castle Crush!!! around, his hand connecting a solid blow to Jaz's side of his face as the beastly Nekojin turned toward him. Jaz's face went completely blank, and he hit the ground like a pile of bricks. '' '''Announcer: '''Wow! That's it, folks! Sir George wins the bout with an amazing comeback! ''The crowd went gaga over George as he walked to his helmet, picked it up and placed it back onto his head. He was physically injured, and that much was clear, but he still stood tall as he walked off the arena, picking up his shield from outside the ring. '' '''Announcer:' Alright! Well, that brings the first round to an end! The score is pretty clear, the Tiger-Stripes definitely are taking the first place! Kimi: What?! Hey! None of The Descendants even got to fight! What the hell is the deal!? looked at Rinji, who shrugged his shoulders. Announcer: '''The score stands at: '''Tiger-Stripes: '''3000 '''New Viking: '''1000 '''Bulldogs: 900 Nighttime: '''900 '''New Ocean: '''900 '''Announcer: Now, we know that the New Vikings have a good chance for it, but this was entirely too close to call. So we are going to give The New Viking Pirates another chance to earn their way into the Black Bone Tower! Chio: What kind of scoring system is this?! Announcer: '''We are now taking the Tiger-Stripe Pirates off of the score board, and randomizing the final match between any of the other four crews. One of those crews will move on along with the Tiger-Stripe pirates to the Black Bone Tower for a chance to win a butt load of gold! St. Owen, if you would do the honors, please. '''St. Owen: '''With pleasure! the rope, and the names started to roll. '''Kimi: Well, at least we're on our way to some big money, right Rinji? Rinji: Hell yeah! And we'll be at full... over at Jiro, who was sleeping now. Well... almost full strength. Jana: '''It was meant to be, I'm afraid. said as she placed her hand on the side of Jiro's face that wasn't burned. She started to pet him, and he reacted favorably to this. Whoever we compete against, I hope it is worth the effort. '''Rinji: And there's our options. Rinji pointed to the sign as it filtered through every name on the roster of four crews. At length, it stopped. Black Bone Tower Part 16 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side Category:Black Bone Tower